


untitled pegging fic

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled pegging fic

**Author's Note:**

> Note, this is an ABANDONED WIP. I started this story after realizing that as far as I know there exists NO fic about women pegging Fraser (while there are stories about Ray K being pegged by every woman under the sun). This seems unfair. I pondered pairings: I could totally see Fraser/Victoria pegging, but I didn't want fucked up. I could see Fraser/Thatcher pegging, but I was uncomfortable with it because she's his boss (which is silly, because there is no reason why pegging should be seen as dominance!) I would like to read Fraser/Janet Morse pegging, but it didn't spark a story in my head. So I wrote this. It's set in my sedoretu AU [Puzzle Pieces](http://luzula.dreamwidth.org/144552.html), and you're likely to be confused if you haven't read that. Short version: Fraser, Frannie, Ray K, and Maggie are in a [sedoretu](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu), with the sexual pairings Fraser/Frannie, Fraser/Ray K, Ray K/Maggie, and Frannie/Maggie. There are notes at the end about where I imagined the story going after this (as far as I remember).

Frannie didn't usually have any trouble talking about what she wanted in bed. Maggie would've laughed at the very idea, because Frannie usually talked through sex, not really dirty talk, just a stream of what was going through her head.

So she didn't know why it was so hard to ask Fraser if she could fuck him. The very thought of it made her feel--what was the word?--presumptuous. Like, she didn't even know if it was something he did. Obviously Ray would know, but she really didn't want to ask him. She and Ray didn't talk about stuff like that--it would feel weird. Sure, people talked about their common partners that way in some sedoretus, but...Ray was basically like her _brother_. So, no.

Anyway. Fraser fucked her, and she loved it. Why shouldn't she ask if she could do that to him? It's not like he had to say yes or anything if he didn't want to. And she and Maggie did stuff with toys all the time. But Fraser was a _guy_ , and somehow that made it different.

Frannie lay awake one night beside Fraser, who'd fallen right asleep since he was tired from patrol. They hadn't had sex, just curled up together and cuddled for a bit before Fraser dropped off. But now she closed her eyes, imagined slowly pressing her slick finger up his ass, thought of how he'd moan low in his throat and spread his legs just a bit. How his mouth might open as she slid another finger in. And then her mind just went right to her fucking him, skipping right over all the practical details of harness and whatever and just sliding into him over and over, Fraser on his back, head thrown back, rocking a little with the motion. And then he'd grab hold of himself, she'd pull out and just pound into him, and he'd arch his back and come, helpless, just--

Frannie bit her lip, felt herself getting wet. She fingered her nipple a little, felt it zing down through her body. Oh, this was getting ridiculous. Also frustrating.

She had a growing suspicion that the reason it was so hard to ask Fraser about it was that she still had traces of Nice Girl hanging around. You know: Nice Girls don't sleep around before they're married. Nice Girls could ask other girls out, but they didn't ask guys out, they waited to be asked. And if, God forbid, a Nice Girl had slutty thoughts, she'd want a guy to fuck her, not want to fuck him.

She thought she'd gotten rid of all that baggage. Well, apparently not. Apparently it was still hanging around somewhere in the back of her brain.

Well, fuck that. Frannie vowed to herself that some time during the coming week, she'd bring it up with Fraser. And if it wasn't something he was into, that was just fine, but at least she would've asked.

Frannie curled up against Fraser's back. She was still turned on, but a little too tired to do anything about it. Besides, it would feel a bit weird if Fraser woke up and found her getting herself off by herself--not that she thought he'd mind or anything, but he'd probably feel like he ought to help out. So she just tucked her nose into Fraser's neck and contentedly drew in the smell of him, and drifted off to sleep.

***

It was longer than a week before she finally asked, but that wasn't really her fault--it was because Katie got the measles and then there was the end-of-the-fiscal-year audit at the RCMP detachment, and Frannie had to dig out all kinds of documents from the archives.

But when she got some breathing space back, she finally got the chance for some time alone with Fraser again. They made out slow and sweet on his bed, and she relaxed against him as he slid his warm hands up her back. Oh, nice--she needed this, after the week she'd had. Frannie rolled on top of him and angled her head just right to deepen the kiss. She almost got lost in it, just let things take the simple easy way, but no. It was time to ask.

She broke the kiss. "Frase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Um, I don't really know how to ask you this, and I don't know why it feels weird to ask, either, but it kind of is." Frannie paused, and Fraser looked attentively up at her, listening. "Anyway, could I--I mean, do you like...having fingers or, or other things up your ass?"

She felt her face growing hot, but no, she wasn't going to look away.

"Oh. Well, I do enjoy that, in fact," Fraser was saying. "I just--I didn't know it was something you wanted to do."

Well of course he didn't, you doofus, Frannie thought. It's not like he can read minds.

"So can I try it?" she asked, grinning with relief and elation now.

"Of course," he said. He caught her hand in his. "Ah--let me look at your nails first."

He brought them up to his mouth and ran his tongue over the tips of her fingers. Frannie used to have long nails, but she'd sacrificed that particular luxury years ago--there was just too much practical work up here for that. She didn't even paint them very often, just when she wanted to dress up a bit.

"They're just fine," he said, lowering her hand from his mouth. He leaned over to the nightstand, got a bottle of lube out. "I think you'll need this. How do you want me?"

She blinked at the lube, then focused. She had Benton Fraser offering himself up to her--she wasn't going to let that opportunity slip. "Naked, to start with?"

He smiled that goofy smile he had. "Oh, of course." He pulled his shirt over his head and stripped off the rest of his clothes. She did, too.

"On your back? I want to see your face."

Fraser lay down on his back, and she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. He lifted his knee up to give her access without hesitation. God, he had a lovely ass--all those soft curves leading her fingers inwards. She followed them in, stroking lightly.

Lube, yeah. She got some on the fingers of her right hand, then rubbed at the spot. She pushed the tip of her finger in a little bit, stroking his thigh with her other hand.

"That okay?" She looked up at him.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm not--I won't break."

"Yeah. I just want to go slow."

His cock was half-hard on his belly. Frannie leaned down, sucked it in. She pushed her finger in a little bit, then a little more, and felt his cock respond in her mouth. Oh, nice feedback loop.

Fraser drew in a breath, made a little noise. She took that as encouragement, and pushed in as far as it would go (which wasn't all that far, actually, given that the rest of her fingers kind of were in the way).

God, she loved sucking him, and this just made it better, that delicious way he spread his legs and lifted his hips up. She felt the muscles in his ass flex and tighten around her finger, and he made a greedy little moan. Frannie would've smiled in satisfaction, if she hadn't been busy sucking cock.

She let him slip out of her mouth, used her hand instead. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah. Good. You can--use more fingers, if you want."

She added another one. Tight, but he gave easily. That was easier to handle, with two fingers, and she explored a little more, still being careful.

He made a breathless little noise, his cock jumping in her hand. She stroked it, teasing a little, not the long strokes that he liked, just short slow little strokes that had his hips jerk up impatiently. He had his hands up grabbing the headboard, maybe to control himself, maybe just to get some leverage.

"God, you look hot," she murmured.

"Well, I'm glad to oblige," he got out. "Do you think you could see your way to--oh!"

Ha, not so articulate now. Frannie sucked him into her mouth again, and it really didn't take long before he came, his hips lifting up off the bed. There was that lovely feedback loop again, her fingers to his cock to her other fingers deep inside of him.

He curled up around her after and stroked her, slow and sweet. She let her legs fall open and just gave herself up to it, his fingers nudging her with tiny little movements that ratcheted her up more and more.

She turned her head to see his eyes were closed. "Are you asleep?" she said in mock-indignation, or meant to. It probably just came out breathless.

He shook his head against her neck, and she could feel him smiling. "No? You just knocked me out."

She snorted. "Just as long as you keep doing that," she said, and he quickened the pace, until it all crested and she came. His fingers gentled, but kept moving, stroking her through the aftershocks.

"Mmmm," she said, turning in his arms to face him. "That was great."

He opened his eyes, obviously making an effort to focus. "I'm glad. Was that what you wanted?"

"Yeah," she said. "I mean...did you like it?"

He smiled. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"Yeah, okay. Seemed like it. So..." Out with it, Frannie.

"What?"

"If I had, like, a dildo and a harness and stuff, could I fuck you?" She felt his cock jerk a little bit against her thigh, and grinned.

"Yes. I...yes, I would love that," he said.

"Oh my God," she said. Which maybe wasn't the proper response, but she didn't know what was, so.

He laughed. "It's hardly a sacrifice."

***

Frannie surfed a bit online for a harness and stuff, but hadn't settled on anything yet. Plus, things were their usual busy, and it'd kind of slipped down her to-do list in the face of daily life. Not that she actually wrote it down on her to-do list on the fridge, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Er, sorry I didn't get to the actual pegging. /o\ Anyway, Fraser makes Frannie a lovingly crafted leather harness and buys a dildo online, and gives it to her for her birthday. Then there is pegging. The end.


End file.
